Don't Mess Around with Slim
by G-Baby8991
Summary: Stupid name I know... Capt. Gwyneth 'Slim' Evans is the newest member of the A-Team. She has nightmares and issues and has been through things nobody should ever have to go through and will go through so much more... She would do anything and everything for her team to protect them. This is her life...
1. Chapter 1

Character Name: Capt. Gwyneth 'Slim' Evans  
Specialization: Assassination, Coercion, Sabotage, Combat and Recon.  
Age: 26  
Hair: A rich chocolate brown, long  
Eye: A rich chocolate brown a little lighter than her hair  
Skin: Olive toned  
Build: Tall and Slim, where she got her nickname

* * *

It had now been 6 months since I had been assigned to Col. John 'Hannibal' Smith's A-Team. I got along very well with everybody and they ended up nicknaming me SlimJim or Slim for short because of my tall thin frame. I didn't like the name at first but eventually I got used to it and I would smile when Murdock would start singing Jim Croce's "Don't Mess Around with Jim" after I kicked somebody's ass. Murdock acted as a brother as did B.A. Hannibal was like a surrogate father, hell like a real father to me. Face was that really good best friend that's overprotective of you like an older brother and you playfully flirt with them. Well anyway time to get back to the story.

I was having bad day as I walked through camp in my black wife beater, military cargo pants and combat boots. I had a migraine and right side hurt from the mission we had completed yesterday. I walked slowly and carefully towards my teams base campish area. Face was outside relaxing in a wifebeater drinking a beer. I plopped down next to him and stole his beer. I took a long drink and handed it back to him. He looked at it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and taking a drink. He reached next to him, into the cooler, grabbed a beer and tossed it to me. I successfully tried to pop the top off but couldn't. I was just seriously tired and was having trouble concentrating. He sighed and reached over to pop it for me. But there was a reason I was tired. I have nightmares and I don't like to sleep. B.A. and Face don't approve but Hannibal and Murdock understand. After all there is a reason why Murdock is insane.

"After this beer you're going to the tent and you're going to get some sleep whether you like it or not," Face told me and held his hand over my mouth when I made a move to protest. "No, no arguing or I will throw you over my shoulder right now and carry you there."

I sighed into his hand and licked it. He pulled his hand back and wiped it on his shorts furiously.

"Very mature, Slim, very mature. Two can play at that game," He licked his hand and wiped it down my face. A look of horror passed on my face before I spit into my hand and wiped it on his face. He wiped his face off slowly before leaning over like he was gonna give me a kiss and blew a raspberry on my cheek. I wiped my face quickly and was about to actually spit on him before I saw Hannibal coming our way and I sat back in my chair and acted like nothing had happened and took a swig of beer.

He had seen us though. "Play nice kids," he scolded us in that deep gravelly voice of his as he walked past us. We rolled our eyes in synchronization. As Face was checking out some chick across camp I poured the remaining 4th of a can of beer down his shirt. When he stiffened I ran away quickly to the tent before he could come after me. I laid down in my cot like he told me to and I soon fell asleep. I didn't know that while I was asleep he came inside and pushed my hair behind my ear and pulled the blankets up around my shoulders and kissed my forehead gently.

I woke up with tears streaming down my face and gasping for air. Of course everybody was still asleep because I was always quiet in my nightmares. The only clue that I was having a nightmare was the tears streaming down my face as I slept. I got up and walked over to Face's cot because he never asked about my nightmares. i was about to shake his shoulder gently when I saw that he was already awake. He looked at me before moving over and opening his arms up under the blankets. I crawled under the blankets and curled into his arms. I took in the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he smelled clean. He must've took a shower before heading in. I breathed deeply while he rubbed circles into my back. He pulled back and wiped the tears off my face before crushing my face to his chest again. Soon he relaxed and fell asleep. I fell asleep to his rhythmic breathing.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder gently and a voice saying "Time to get up sleepyhead." I looked up into Murdock's face. I blinked sleepily.

"What time is it?" I asked my voice kinda rough from sleep.

"It's around noon." He shrugged. I was up in an instant.

"WHAT?! You let me sleep this long! Why didn't anybody wake me?" I said angrily. He didn't even look fazed. He never did.

"Boss said so. Said you needed your sleep. If it makes you feel any better I have made your favorite," He lifted a plate of Coconut Pancakes without syrup and butter. Just how I like them. I reached for them but he pulled back.

"First you gotta get outta bed Slim. Then we'll see about Pancakes," he said and I growled as I jumped outta Face's cot.

* * *

**A/N I hope you loved it! See that button down there... that's the review button... click it.. And leave some constructive criticism! ….pretty please... Oh and if you have any questions you can ask those too!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got outside with my hair damp and in a white wifebeater with black shorts, I was in a considerably better mood. I came to stand next to Face who seemed to have been deemed the task of guarding my pancakes. I held my hand out to him expectantly and he gave them to me. As I ate my first pancake I observed what was going on around me. B.A. was working on a motorcycle, Murdock was making steaks, and Face was drinking a beer while tanning and having his feet in a kiddy pool. I rolled my eyes at this. Him and his damn tanning. I went over to B.A. to help with the motorcycle. As we worked and I ate my pancakes I had one of those moments. You know those moments where you feel completely at peace and life just felt perfect. Well kinda perfect. Well not really. Whatever you know what I mean. I had one of those moments.

And then that bitch came and screwed it up.

In the middle of the moment I heard the voice of one of the people I hate the most. Charissa Sosa. She broke my best friend's heart. Of course I hated her. And she was a total bitch. I have no idea what he saw in her. I listened to the conversation and whenever I heard him make a snippy comment right back at her, I would smirk. After she got so frustrated she left and he was singing with Murdock. I got up and walked over and sat in between them on the ground just as Murdock asked if El Diablo meant the devil in Spanish. Face and I responded in unison "Yeah Man." Murdock looked between us and muttered, "Creepy". We sat there for a while until we were told that had to go to plan out a mission.

As soon as we were all in the tent everybody started talking at once. I just sat there and listened to the conversations. Usually I would join at least one of them but for some reason today I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like talking and I was content to just sit there and watch them. They never say anything when I don't talk. I listened to Murdock and B.A. arguing over planes and flying first. I smirked. I switched to Hannibal and Face's conversation. Face was convinced that Charissa was coming back to him and Hannibal was telling him she wasn't. My smile instantly dropped.

The conversation soon turned to the mission and I was thankful.

**A/N Sorry I took so long posting but I've been having issues writing this chapter… so I know it's not long but it'll have to do. Please give me some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update! I just keep getting writers block and school exams just ended. I want to thank Raven Hallow and marypussycat79 for the reviews. I hope you love the chapter even though its short.**

* * *

As we went over the plans my mind soon drifted off to other things. Like how mad I was that Charissa was back in Face's life. Yes he had made snippy comments at her, but I knew he still missed her. And that hurt. I don't know why but it did.

"Evans!"

I snapped out of my thoughts by my name being called by Hannibal and everyone staring at me.

"You ok? We've been trying to get your attention for minutes now," Hannibal, the one whose voice snapped me out of my reverie, asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't know what happened," I came up with excuse quickly. Hannibal saw through my lie though. He nodded as if accepting it but he gave me a look that said we would be talking about it later. Fortunately everybody else didn't see through my lie. We continued on with the plans and it was decided I would be in the plane with Murdock. After all he had been teaching me how to fly and he would probably need a co-pilot or somebody to watch his back for him.

Soon we were sent to do our jobs and I was assigned to help Face because we were both very good at coercion and conning and we needed to get a camera and a badge. So I distracted a guy so Face could get a microphone. I grabbed a camera and turned the ballcap I borrowed from Murdock around so I looked more like camera operator. Face soon chose someone to con. Of course the person he chose had to be a girl. He laid it on thick with the flirting and soon got the badge. But of course he thought she was hot and continued flirting. I rolled my eyes.

"I think we need to go on," I told him, urging him with my eyes that we needed to leave. Of course he ignored me. He turned around looking slightly miffed.

"And you need to understand what I'm telling you," He said to me, glaring at me. Now that hurt my feelings. The girl looked at me with this bitchy look. He turned back around and started to talk with her again. I felt tears start to form. He never got mad or annoyed at me. I needed to get out of there quick before I broke. I started towards the door. I felt the tears sliding down my face. I looked back at him, just to see him making out with her. Thankfully we had come in separate cars. I left a note on his windshield telling him I had gone back to base. I doubted he would actually pay attention to it. He would probably be so caught up with the slut that he probably won't even care.

I got back to base quickly, tears still streaming down my face. I walk right into our teams headquarters and said, "Murdock. Me and you, building rooftop, usual." My voice was clipped, leaving no room for argument. I walked up to Hannibal and he already had the stuff I wanted waiting for me. I bottle of bourbon and a cigar. I was the only other one on the team that would actually smoke a cigar. I only ever did it to calm myself. "I'll talk to you later." I told him. He nodded at me in understanding.

I saw Murdock had already left for the building we usually talked on and I quickly made my way over there. I climbed the ladder. Thank god I had agility or I would've dropped everything by the time I made it to the top. I sat down next to my buddy, lit the cigar and took a sip of the bourbon. I turned to him and settled in to tell him what was wrong.

* * *

**Please Please Please review! Please Please Please PPPPPPPPPPlllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssss sssssseeeee!... Pretty please... With Bradley Cooper's abs on top?**


End file.
